The Secret Story
by kuroqueen
Summary: / Hei, pangeranku yang berambut merah, apa kau ingin mendengar sekelumit ceritaku? / Kita bertemu di bawah sebuah pohon besar. / Aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. / Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tak boleh menyapamu. / Monolog Sakura /


**_The Secret Story_**

 **.**

Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto

 **.**

Genre: Angst, Romance

 **.**

Pairing: Sakura x Sasori

 **.**

 ** _Warning:_**

AU, Monolog Sakura, EYD buruk

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

Hei, pangeranku yang berambut seperti api, apa kau ingin mendengar sekelumit ceritaku?

Hanya beberapa patah kata tentang perasaan yang telah lama aku biarkan mengendap jauh di dalam hatiku. Perasaanku tentangmu.

Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang sangat biasa dari seorang gadis biasa. Tidak ada yang special. Tapi, aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Karena gadis ini sangat menyukaimu.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Di akhir suatu musim semi yang indah, ketika aku menjenguk nenekku di sebuah desa yang terpencil. Disanalah aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Melihatmu secara nyata.

Rambut yang berwarna merah menyala. Kulit yang putih dan pucat. Kau duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil mengamati sawah-sawah yang hijau dan langit luas.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai langit. Aku sangat menyukai hijaunya alam.

Melihatmu yang sedang menatap langit dan alam seperti itu, membuatku ingin menyapamu, berteman denganmu.

Tapi, wajahmu tak sebahagia wajahku ketika aku sedang menatap langit yang aku sukai.

Aku heran. Aku bertanya-tanya. Tapi, aku hanya tak berani menyapamu.

Esok harinya, aku kembali melihatmu berada di bawah pohon besar itu. Rambutmu yang merah menyala itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin pedesaan yang segar.

Tapi, aku semakin sedih melihat ekpresi wajahmu yang tak berubah.

Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa sakit. Seolah aku merasakan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan.

Apakah perasaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti.

Berhari-hari...

Berkali-kali...

Ketika melewati jalan yang sama, aku melihatmu disana. Dibawah pohon besar itu, menatap langit dengan eskpresi yang serupa.

Aku semakin ingin menyapamu. Bertanya akan ekpresi wajah sedihmu yang selalu ku perhatikan itu. Berbagi kesedihan yang membuatmu tidak bahagia. Yang membuatmu kesepian dan kesakitan.

Aku ingin menyapamu.

Suatu ketika, di hari yang mulai terasa panas, aku masih melihatmu di tempat yang sama.

Tapi, kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Pertama kalinya, tatapan mata kita bertemu.

Aku tersenyum. Ya, senyum ini lah yang sangat ingin ku perlihatkan padamu selama ini.

Aku berjalan mendekatimu. Ku pikir, inilah kesempatanku. Kesempatan terakhirku untuk dapat masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu.

Kau tahu? Saat itu aku benar-benar berusaha memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatimu. Meski dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, aku ingin melihatmu dari dekat.

Aku menyapamu.. seramah yang aku bisa. Dan kau menjawab sapaanku dengan senyuman diwajahmu. Senyuman yang belum pernah ku lihat selama ini.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Mencoba berbasa-basi sekenanya. Kemudian, kita saling berkenalan.

Kau menanyakan tentang diriku, dan aku menanyakan semua hal tentang dirimu.

Pada akhirnya aku bisa menyapamu, dan berbicara denganmu.

Di bawah pohon besar itu, kau mengatakan telah lama memperhatikanku yang selalu melewati jalanan ini. Yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang dan memperhatikanmu.

Ah, kau menyadarinya.

Wajahku pasti sangat memerah saat itu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau juga memperhatikanku.

Di bawah pohon besar, ditemani oleh kicauan burung-burung dan angin segar musim semi itu, kau mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar cocok dengan musim ini, musim semi. Rambutku yang berwarna merah muda, selaras dengan bunga-bunga Sakura yang telah berguguran.

Mataku yang hijau, menunjukkan dedaunan muda yang baru saja muncul dari tunas-tunas pepohonan.

Dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa tingkah laku ku benar-benar menyegarkan seperti angin musim semi di pedesaan yang nyaman.

Aku tersipu. Aku bahagia telah menyapamu.

Wajah yang tak pernah tersenyum itu, sekarang menjadi lebih sering tersenyum.

Aku bahagia, aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya sangat sulit terucap dari mulutku, sekarang dapat keluar dengan lugas.

Aku mulai bercerita tantang banyak hal. Tentang kota tempat tinggalku, tentang langit, tentang alam, bahkan tentang dongeng-dongeng yang pernah ku dengar dari ibuku setiap malam pada saat aku kecil.

Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu.

Dan juga, aku ingin mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu.

Ah, aku pasti terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat aneh dimatamu.

Tapi, apa kau tahu? Aku bisa melihat sedikit perubahan pada wajahmu. Aku bahagia. Mungkinkah aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitmu?

Aku ingin mendengar lebih, lebih banyak cerita tentangmu. Tentang masa kecilmu, tentang keluargamu, tentang kebahagiaanmu, dan juga tentang kesedihanmu yang selalu ku lihat selama ini.

Cerita dari dirimu sendiri. Bukan nenekku, atau siapapun yang mengenalmu.

Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, dan dekat denganmu. Aku ingin membuatmu melupakan kesedihan dan rasa sakitmu itu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia.

Tapi, aku tahu. Aku tak akan bisa menyapamu seperti itu lagi.

Aku tak akan bisa membuat senyum itu bermekaran lagi di wajahmu seperti saat itu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

Aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

Aku tak akan bisa menatapmu lagi. Menatap warna merah menyala dari rambutmu yang beribar-kibar oleh angin yang sejuk. Menatap warna coklat matamu yang indah itu.

Aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

Ini semua adalah tragedi.

Ya.. Tragedi cinta yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu.

Bahkan, sejak awal kita memang tidak mungkin bersama, kan?

Maksudku... apa kau ingat? Kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali saja. Di bawah pohon besar di antara sawah-sawah yang hijau dan langit biru yang luas.

Kita juga berasal dari dua daerah yang berbeda.

Dan juga.. Rasa sakit yang selalu kau simpan dalam dirimu. Rasa sakit yang memisahkan kau dan aku.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tak boleh menyapamu.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa semua ini hanya akan membuat kita saling menyakiti.

Seharusnya aku tahu... bahwa setiap pertemuan, pasti akan selalu ada perpisahan.

Perpisahan yang selalu menyakitkan. Perpisahan yang hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan tragedi.

Harusnya aku mengerti itu..

Harusnya kita mengerti..

Bahwa perpisahan kita, mungkin lebih cepat daripada yang kita duga.

Hanya saja, maafkan aku.

Karena aku pernah menyapamu..

Karena aku pernah memasuki kehidupanmu..

Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasori..

Selamat jalan, pangeranku..

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Maaf kalo fict nya terlalu pendek XD

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba punya ide seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya belum pernah terpikirkan tentang pairing ini XD

Jadi, yui minta pendapat tentang fict ini gimana ya?

Thank you for read and review *hug*


End file.
